Even the Cold have a heart
by Death Doll Hot Line
Summary: Kagome runs a way from everything, to Tokyo. She meets people, and becomes something. But when a man comes to her each and every she realizes that what she is now, and what she enjoys, is nothing compared to what he shows her.Paring are unknown
1. I know what i will do

Ok, a revision, and a slight change to the plot. I am quite happy about the results. I hope you enjoy this one better than the other one. Well if so tell me, if not, I'll write about this one and I'll continue with the other one. Well read and review.

* * *

I stretched slightly and get out of bed. I had just recently moved from the US to Japan. Though I was born in Japan I had moved with my father to US. My father said I had gotten into a car crash, I remember that, but what bugs me the most is…is that I don't remember anything from my life before. It probably was a happy life, maybe I had a mother, and maybe I really didn't do drugs, shoplifted or smoked. Maybe father didn't beet me for every little thing that went wrong in the house. I now was ready for school, though I didn't have a school uniform; I was still able to go there, as long as I picked one up from the office.

I had finally reached the school. Stupid fucking directions, they had to be pointing the wrong way. By the looks of it I was late…no worries I just say I was lost. Now a days teachers will believe any shit the students tell them.

"um, I need my schedule." I said to the lady behind the desk in the office. She looked up at me and just nodded. Smile much lady? Oh wait you don't want to, those freakishly large mountain ranges you so call wrinkles with ride much further up your face. I snorted at my thought, only to reactive a weird stare and a paper shoved in my face.

"Enjoy" was mumbled at me. I gave a sneer at her and walked out. Looking around I found my self in the correct hall, well the numbers were close to the same. I finally found it and knocked quietly. I heard some murmurs and the door opened with a angered hissing sound.

"I'm glad you can make it. The teacher smiled at me and ushered me in. "everyone, the new student is here, well my don't you introduce your self?" he said and sat down in his chair. Stupid fat teacher I thought bitterly, I had done this so many times. I had moved several times while I was in the us, till I moved back to Japan.

"Name's Kagome, I came from the US…nothing ells." I stated. I had spotted two silver haired people in the class. Was this the school? It had to be, I mean who else would have silver hair. I had found out about five years ago that I was a miko. I could sense daemons, shoot arrows and I even took up the art of swordsmen. I had gone to so many regular school that normal people went to but this time I was going to a demon and human school, so this was a pretty big deal.

"Ok, Ms. Higarashi, I would like you to sit next to Sango. Sango raze your hand.' Someone razed her hand and waved it about. I went over to the empty seat next to her and sat. "you can continue you projects, Kagome, join Sango's group why don't you." The teacher yelled over the roar of voices.

"Hi, well you know my already and all. So Kagome, were exactly are you from in the US?" Sango asked. I just turned to her and glared at her. "Well aren't you such a bundle of joy" she said sarcastically.

Don't bother with her Sango, people like her usually belong in crazy houses." I heard another female say. I looked up to find a brown haired girl. I had a picture of her on my night stand at home.

"Hello, Kyko" I said. I don't think I was right, but she did remind me of her. The girl was my sister, that's what father said, so I could only guess.

"You know me?" she asked. "Who the hell told you who I was?" she hissed at me.

"I have a picture of you on my night stand, father said you were my sister, but then of course he said mother was dead and I am dumb. Then again, it was hard to trust him on anything." I stated. Kyko looked at me with a shocked face.

"Kagome…god have you changed. Wait till mother see's you" she giggled slightly.

"Fuck off. Father said she was dead, and what father said, is what's right." I swatted her off.

"No really she is." she persisted. "Come and see her yourself, you spoiled ass."

"Me the spoiled one, I lived on the street for two years, call me spoiled you high rich ass wouldn't survive a day in my shoes." I yelled out at her.

"Why don't you and Kyko settle you differences and your tong in the principles office? The teacher interrupted our heated glaring.

"what ever I said as I stood up. She and I slowly walked down the hall to the principles office. I suddenly turned my self down the hall that would lead me out of this stupid prison.

"What are you doing? The principles office is this way" I heard her say. I just shrugged and headed out. The sun was warm, but it didn't warm my cold thoughts. What was the purpose sending me here? Why did I even bother going here? I should just run a way and never come back. Well Tokyo wasn't too far a way from here. So, why not start a new life? It wouldn't be so hard. Well I hope it isn't to hard.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, review, thanx.

Next Chapter:

So your name is Kagome, what are you doing here anyway?" the lady asked me. She wasn't pretty but not ugly, but she did look old. I don't blame her, the place she ran she had to be tough looking.

"I'm looking for a job ma'am" I said to her. She just nodded and looked at me.

"Were do you live?"

"I ran a way…mom isn't here and dad's dead." I said to her. She just shook her head again.

"Well you're pretty, I guess you had some schooling. Thin enough. Come on in, I'll give you a room, and have the girls help you with everything…I'm guessing you've done this before." She stated. She was right; I had to do this back in the US. That was the only way I could earn some money.


	2. my new home

Here is the next chapter. I will have the next one more eventfull.

Read and Review. Thanx

* * *

Tokyo, well it wasn't exactly that I heard it was. People constantly walked in a random direction, most in suits, some with shopping bags and even accusingly a torus here of there. What I needed was a place to stay, not that it wasn't hard to find. I just didn't have any money with me, only the cloths on my back and a backpack full of school books.

I had found my self in one of those side streets, but here, everything was lively, people chatted and paid no attention to me. Sighing I looked up to the sky, witch was blocked my several tall buildings.

"What are you doing here girl? A place like this, isn't the place for you." A woman grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to the side of a store.

"I'm just walking around" I stated. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"All right. If you ever need a job, come back to me" she started to head a way.

"That would be grand if you could give me one now." I stated quickly. She nodded and told me to fallow. We had turned down another small section of this rather already small section of a street. When we past a door I realized were I just was. In all my wondering around, I found my self it the heart of the Passion Streets. The Passion Streets was named after all the passion that ran through them. These streets were lined up with brothels.

"You're probably too young to give a man anything, but you could work as a cleaner or something. Here, this brothel is looking for someone to work. Go in and ask for the Head Mistress. When you get to her tell her your name, if she thinks your worth to work there, you've got your job, if not come back out and look for me.

As I entered I found this to be a highly structured place. The floor was a white tile, the counter was black marble. The curtains looked like red velvet, the lady at the front desk looked at me with disgust.

"What on earth are you doing here scum?" she hissed at me as I reached her.

"Is the Head Mistress here?" I asked. She stopped giving me a look and nodded.

"Come, fallow." Mood swings much? I had to hid my laughter at her. I was suddenly pushed into a room. Like the out side it was a rather beautiful place.

"Stop starting at everything." I looked up to find a lady in all white staring at me.

"My name is Kagome Hi" I started to say.

So your name is Kagome, what are you doing here anyway?" the lady asked me. She wasn't pretty but not ugly, but she did look old. I don't blame her, the place she ran she had to be tough looking.

"I'm looking for a job ma'am" I said to her. She just nodded and looked at me.

"Were do you live?"

"I ran a way…mom isn't here and dad's dead." I said to her. She just shook her head again.

"Well you're pretty; I guess you had some schooling. Thin enough. Come on in, I'll give you a room, and have the girls help you with everything…I'm guessing you've done this before." She stated. She was right; I had to do this back in the US. That was the only way I could earn some money.

Well, I clean for the brothels, but never actually was one of those girls.

"But ma'am, I'm not old enough to do" she put her hand up, I guess she did know.

"You aren't working for us in those clothing. This brothel serves the rich, by what I could tell, you don't have a lot of money, so you'll just have to pay off your debt.

That's how they got every girl in the brothels to stay, they were always in debt. I just nodded I had no other choice. This was going to be my life, not that I really minded. I had done this before, it wasn't a big deal.

"All right Kagome, this is Sango" Sango….I found my self staring at the girl from my school.

"Hay, Kagome. Yeah I do work here, it's alright. Come, well work together and well both get through our debts." She smiled at me. I just nodded and fallowed her out. "The brothel opens latter, so you have sometime to a just and work a little. I'll get you into your work cloths, and set down the rules for you.

* * *

review, thanx.

Next Chapter:  
"you just keep out of my way, slave girl. I don't want anyone to get in my way. I am the top girl of this brothel, so watch it. " she was a snotty little whore.

"just ignore her, only oppiligize to her if the Head Mistress was here. But other wise your fine" Sango told me.


End file.
